Min Jun's Story
by Lost42
Summary: Min Jun tells the rugrats how he came to be adopted.


Stu was watching the kids after preschool. Didi had some errands to to run and didn't want to take all the kids with her, so Stu decided to take the kids to the park for the afternoon. The kids were eating cookies for a snack while they played in the sandbox.

"Hey pig boy give me your cookie. It doesn't look like you need it anyway." A tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes from the kids preschool class taunted Min Jun. He was the new kid so nobody really knew him that well.

"He can eat a cookie if he wants to. Leave him alone." Tommy yelled standing up.

"Looks to me like he eats enough. Now give me the cookie." The boy yelled snachting the cookie out of Min Jun's hand and running off.

"Don't worry. My mommy made a lots of cookies. I'll go get you another one." Tommy offered.

"Thanks." Min Jun smiled.

The next day at preschool the knew kid was passing out the snack, which consisted of green grapes and animal crackers.

"Here ya go pig boy." The boy said placing a single grape and an animal cracker in front of Min Jun.

"Better hurry and eat your snacks before pig boy gets them." The boy said loudly making a few kids laugh.

Min Jun got up slowly and went over to the reading corner and pulled out a book. He would've stayed in the corner all day if he could but after snack time came circle time and he had no choice but to rejoin the class.

Later that night Min Jun sat picking at his food. He didn't tell his parents about what was going on at school.

"Why aren't you eating?" Mi Sun asked.

"I don't feel good." Min Jun answered. It wasn't a lie. His stomach was all in knots. He didn't want to go back to school tomorrow. He left the table and went to his room.

"Something's going on." Mi Sun sighed.

"I know. He always finishes his food." Jin said."I'll go talk to him."

Jin enter Min Jun's room to find him throwing his soccer ball in the air. He quickly put it down when he saw Jin come in.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jin asked softly as he sat down next to Min Jun on his bed.

Min Jun sighed before speaking"A boy in my class calls me pig boy. He says I eat to much."

"Just ignore him and if he picks on you agian tell him your dad's a cop and takes kids like him to jail." Jin said.

"Ok." Min Jun said smiling.

"Now come and finish your dinner."

They walked out of the room and finished dinner. When they were done the whole family watched a movie before bed.

Once the kids were in bed Jin told Mi Sun about what was going on with Min Jin and school.

"We could get him into soccer or tae kwon do and send some healthier ssnacks with him to eat after school. I noticed Didi makes a lot of cookies." Mi Sun said.

"I'll look into it this weekend since you have to work." Jin said.

The next day at preschool The boy, who everyone learned was named Jack started picking on Min Jun once again. It started at the water fountian when Min Jun leaned down to get a drink.

"Uh oh. The water's all going to be gone cause pig boy will drink it all." Jack said putting his finger in the water andsquirting Min Jun in the face.

"My daddy takes kids like you to jail." Min Jun yelled.

"Jack just laughed."Word on the playground is your so called mommy and daddy are really your aunt and uncle, so you got no parents."

"My daddy is a better pleese man then your uncle will ever be." Jack said anunciating daddy and uncle as he said the words, only making Min Jun feel worse.

Min Jun fought to keep the tears in. He didn't want this bully to see him cry. He made his way back to the classroom where he quickly wiped his tears with a tissue.

"What's wrong?" Chuckie asked with concern when Min Jun sat down next to him at circle time. He saw the dry tear streaks on his face.

"Nothing." Min Jun mumbled.

At outdoor playtime Min Jun met up with his friends at the big toy. He climbed the stairs and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Phil asked.

"Jack." Min Jun answered.

"Is he still picking on you?" Tommy asked. Min Jun nodded.

"I told him this morning to stop and leave you alone cause you're already sad cause you don't live with your parents nomore and you don't need his bullying to make you feel worser." Tommy explained.

"You're the one who told him that?" Min Jun asked sadly.

"I was just trying to help." Tommy said.

"Well it didn't help." Min Jun snapped."Now it's worser then before."

"I'm sorry." Tommy mumbled as he watched Min Jun slide down the slide.

Later that day Min Jun had no choice but to go to Tommy's house like he did most days. He sat in the grass while the rest of the kids kicked a ball around. He turned toward them when the ball softly hit his back.

"Why don't you live with your real mommu and daddy anymore?" Lil asked as she picked up the ball.

"It's a long story and I like living with my auntie and uncle better." Min Jun started.

"I'm tired of playing with the ball." Chuckie commented."Would you tell us the story Min Jun?"

"It all started when I was a baby baby." Min Jun began."My auntie just married my uncle. I only know this cause we had a big party outside on a nice day and my brother explained to me why we were there instead of at home. Anyways I was mad cause I didn't get to eat any cake,but my brother snuck me some frosting. Not long after the big party I started staying with my auntie more."

Flashback

"Here, now that you're married, you need the practice." Mi Cha said holding Min Jun out for Mi Sun to take.

"I don't need practice taking care of a baby."Mi Sun said glaring at her sister in law."I have to go to work. Go ask my mother or Mun Hee to watch him."

Mi Cha scoffed."I can't trust a spoiled teenager to watch my baby."

"Well then maybe you should spend less time drinking and actually take care of him." Mi Sun said pushing passed Mi Cha and heading outside to her car.

End of flashback

"So what did your mommy do?" Lil asked.

"She took me home and put me in my crib with my bottle and left me in there til my daddy came home." Min Jun answered."This happened everytime my auntie couldn't watch me."

"Min Jun come on. We're laeving." Min Hee yelled.

"I gotta go." Min Jun said getting up and making his way toward his older cousin.

"How'd he start living here?" Phil asked frustrated at not getting his answer.

"I guess we'll find out next time we see him." Tommy said picking up his ball and heading for the back door to go inside.

It was finally the weekend and Min Jun was free from Jack or so he thought. The kids were spending the afternoon at his house.

"Can you tell us the rest of the story?" Phil asked as Min Jun lead the kids down to the playroom.

"Sure." Min Jun answered sitting down on the couch."Where was I at in the story?'

"You were gonna tell us about how you started living with your auntie and uncle stead of your mommy and daddy." Lil answered.

"Oh yeah. Well I guess my daddy told my grandma about how my mommy kept me in my crib all day cause I started staying with her until my daddy came to get me. That's when my mommy and daddy started fighting and argueing all the time. I liked staying with my grandma and soon after my second birthday my auntie tolded everyone that she was going to have a baby." Min Jun explained just as they heard crying from upstairs.

"It's time for lunch." Jin called from upstairs.

The kids went upstairs and sat at the table. They each had a bowl of kimchi soup in front of them.

"I'm telling them about why we live here." Min Jun told his siblings between bites of food.

"Why would you tell them?' Min Hee snapped."That's nobody's business."

"They asked and I'm the only one who doesn't live with my real parents." Min Jun snapped back.

After lunch the kids went back downstairs, Min Ho joined them this time. He was curious about what all his brother remembered of the incident. He knew he still had nightmares sometimes.

"As I was saying when my auntie told us she was going to have a baby, that's when I started staying with her more, but only when her belly started getting bigger cause she didn't go to work nomore. I only stayed til my daddy came to get me. One day my auntie couldn't watch me and neither could my grandma so I was stucked with my mommy all day."

Min Jun was soon interrupted by Jack stomping down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?' Min Jun asked.

"My daddy wants me to play with you. He doesn't know your a pig boy." Jack answered. He turned to the other kids."What are you guys doing here with him?"

"He's our friends." Tommy snapped.

"Yeah and you should be nice to him or you won't have any friends." Kimi said. Jack scoffed and sat down.

"Finish the story." Lil said ignoring Jack. All the kids soon turned their attention to Min Jun once again and he began again.

Flashback

It was late at night. Min Hee and Min Ho heard their parents yelling again but this time it was worse then ever before. Min Hee snuck into Min Jun's room and got him out of his crib. The kids snuck out of the house and made their way to their aunt and uncle's apartment building. Min Hee knocked on the door, it opened a few seconds later.

"Jin's with your parents now." Mi Sun said as she allowed the kids inside.

"Auntie, do you have anything to eat?' Min Ho asked softly.

"Min Hee hit him in the back of the head."Don't ask for food. We're fine."

"If you're hungry I can make you something." Mi Sun offered. The two oldest kids nodded their heads and sat at the table and waited patiently. They soon had a cup each of instant noodles while Min Jun had a bottle of milk.

As the kids were eating they heard a knock a door and then the door opened revealing their father.

"Come on. Let's go." Min Ho told his kids.

"I want to finish my noodles. Eomma didn't give us dinner again." Min Hee protested.

"We don't need charity." Min Ho snapped pulling his daughter up by her arm from the chair.

"Just let them eat." Mi Sun said.

"We don't need your help." Min Ho yelled.

"You obviously do if I have to spend more time with your kids then both of you do." Mi Sun yelled back.

Min Ho dropped his daighter back in the chair and marched over to his sister and slapped her in the face and grabbed his son, motioning for the rest of his kids to follow him.

When they got home he beat them with a belt and locked them in their rooms.

End of flashback

"Your daddy doens't sound to nice." Lil commented.

"He isn't from what I remember." Min Jun said."The next time I saw my auntie, her tummy wasn't big nomore but when I went to her house I didn't see a baby."

"Why not?" Kimi asked.

Min Jun looked to his brother and asked him why it took so long for ji yeon to come home.

"Ji Yeon was born early so she couldn't come home when i stayed with my auntie." Min Jun translated."When she did come home I was excited. I never seed a baby before. She was so tiny, but I wasn't allowed to touch her. Soon after Ji Yeon came home I started living with my auntie and uncle and only saw my mommy and daddy sometimes."

"Wow." Jack commented."Sad story. No wonder you got fat and eat a lot."

Unfortunatly for Jack, his dad heard what he said and made him sit in timeout and apologize for what he said. He did and they left.

"I did get to live with my mommy and daddy for a little while but they didn't take care of us good cause we went back to live with my auntie and grandparents. My aunti and uncle only had room for me, that's why my brother and sister came here later then me."

"Well I'm glad you here now." Tommy said."I don't think Jack will pick on you again."

On Monday they had a specail visitor come speak to the class. Jack was calling Min Jun names and he knocked Min Jun's snack off of his desk as the visitor entered the room.

"Class this is the perfect oportuity to show you what I do." Jack's father said. He approached Jack and put handcuffs on him."Your under arrest for being a bully."

He wasn't really aresting his son. He was showing the class that if you do bad things you will get in trouble.

The following week Min Jun started Tae Kwon Do and loved it. He even started running with his dad sometimes. At his next doctors appointment he was at the weight he should be and no longer the little chubby boy he had been.

I hope this turned out ok. Let me know what you think.


End file.
